vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ローリンガール (Rolling Girl)
Background Released on February 14, 2010, this song hit the 2nd position in the Weekly VOCALOID Ranking of the week of its debut. The song has over 4 million views on Niconico. The lyrics are very vague, but the general idea is that a girl with far-off dreams and a history of constantly "failing" takes to "rolling", even though her goal is still too far away and she would rather "stop her breathing". Commonly, the song has been interpreted as being about bullying, being shunned or failing constantly. This song is featured on the albums EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 2, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. 初音ミク, SEVEN GIRLS' DISCORD, Unhappy Refrain, and VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts-. Various covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |utau = |author = Sen'ei |category = UTAU cover |title = Maiko's Cover |color = white; color:#757575}} |author = Mizu乃 Mizukichi |category = UTAU cover |title = Mizuki's cover |color = white; color:#757575}} VIOLET |author = Kiamoso きあもそ |category = UTAU cover |title = Fushi's Cover |color = white; color:#757575}} |author = Kazuko (cover), Wizard (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Sae's Cover |color = white; color:#757575}} |author = kyaami |category = UTAU cover |title = Shuu's Cover |color = black; color:#FF0000}} |author = Konuko (tuning, mixing, mastering), Toudou Charo (illust, video) |category = UTAU cover |title = Lt's cover |color = white; color:#757575}} |human = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the VOCALOID Best Selection series. This also song featured in the magazine/book VOCALO☆Band Score. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games Trivia *Miku debuted a new Rolling Girl inspired outfit during the “Mikupa♪ Hatsune Miku 39′s Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert”. The outfit seems to combine aspects of the original PV (the crescent moon patterns of the original illustration) with Akiakane & Yama_ko's PV (the high-school themed uniform). However, this outfit wasn't utilized in any of the Project DIVA games, as Miku has a completely different module for the song. Gallery Rollin_Girl_Outfit.jpg|Screenshot of Miku's Rollin' Girl outfit shown in the “Mikupa♪ Hatsune Miku 39′s Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert” Module kaiten.png|Miku's Rolling Girl Module, for the song of the same name. From the videogame ''-Project DIVA- extend'' Hatsune Miku Rolling Girl.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song Rolling Girl from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Rolling girl f 2nd.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song "Rolling Girl" from the game ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd'' Miku 77.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song "Rolling Girl" from the game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Track06 vy1.png|VY1's cover External links *VocaDB *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Legend